the love
by zannesa fan
Summary: troy is a junior artist. gabi is a heroine. find out what happens. a troyella threeshot. atleast 3 reviews otherwise it goes in trashcan.
1. Chapter 1

hi guys

**Disclaimer: i dont own hsm or any characters.**

**if i would get 6 review i would write one more chappie**

this is my first fanfic

i would not be so good but pls read and review

The Love

Troy was a junior artist. Gabriella was a heroine. Gabriella new film was released. She was known as princess girl.

Troy is a die-hard fan of her and love her. He can do anything for her.

He wanted to go at the premier of her picture so he bought 3 ticket for himself & his friends Chad and Jason.

"Dude the film is started" Chad said excitedly

"The picture would be awesome " Troy said

"How do u know?" Chad said

"because there is Gabriella in film" Troy said proudly

"Who is gabriella?" jason asked foolishly

"dumbo she is the heroine of the film" Chad said

then all the guys went to see the picture

Troy began to dance when a song of Gabriella started

"Dude sit down" Chad said

"you are a nice dancer" Jason said shouting

"why are you shouting jason?" Chad said

"so that people can know his creativity" jason said foolishly

Security guard was ordered to throw troy and his friends out of place

They were dragging Troy and his friends & Troy was giving flying kisses to Gabriella.

She was laughing continously .

Troy was singing gabi song repeatedly after he was thrown out of cinema

"Chad todays experience was great" troy said with joy

"its great how we went dragging from cinema to here" Jason said

"oh! it was a trouble to bring jason here" they both said in unison

"yeah it was " Jason said

"but im just asking who is Jason" Jason said

"cut it out" both said together.

**the next day,**

they were shooting a scene of movie

Alex was the hero of film

the hero was supposed to jump in fire

when they put fire all around, the fire rose

Alex denied to jump in the fire when it expanded.

Gabriella was trapped in the fire and screaming save me from fire

when Troy came to knew that he ran and jumped in fire to save Gabriella

--end of chapter-

will gabi be saved? or will get dead in the fire? see it in next chappie

more the reviews faster the update


	2. the first date

Hi guys here is the next chappie

Hi guys here is the next chappie

I want a suggestion by u that this story should be three- shot or more than it

**Chapter-2 love is in the air**

Recap-**the next day,**

**THANKS TO xoxMusicalxox **(my first reviewer) xotroyellaox, wildcat from the heart for suggestions and reviews

Thanks for the encouragement

Recap-** the next day,**

they were shooting a scene of movie

Alex was the hero of film

The hero was supposed to jump in fire

When they put fire all around, the fire rose

Alex denied to jump in the fire when it expanded.

Gabriella was trapped in the fire and screaming save me from fire

When Troy came to knew that he ran and jumped in fire to save Gabriella.

**On wid the chappie.**

Troy ran to save Gabriella. He was in state of shock. He could only saw Gabriella and fire at that time.

He rushed and picked up her and saved from the fire.

"Thank you for saving my life" Gabriella said politely

"Can we become friends?" Gabriella said

"Sure" Troy exclaimed. he was grinning widely and looking in Gabriella's brown chocolaty eyes.

"friends is the first step of love" Troy mumbled under his breath.

"did u say something" Gabriella asked

"nothing gabi" Troy said

"gabi?" gabriella asked her

"yeah its a short and sweet name just like you" Troy said

Gabriella blushed at his comment.

"so can u do me a favour" Troy asked

yeah what is it? Gabriella asked

can u come to a date at picnic spot tomorrow ? troy asked him

"yeah" sure Gabriella said

"bye till then" both said in unison

"Gabi why are you giggling ?" Troy asked

"Because we said the same sentence at the same time " Gabriella said

"Yeah" troy remembered and said

"So bye Gabi" Troy said

"Bye Troy" Gabriella said

Chad came to Troy to ask what happened after that incident

"Hi dude" Chad said

"hi Chad" Troy said

So what happened after that incident? Chad asked impatiently

"it was a lovely time with Gabriella" troy said and told that he is going on a date with Gabriella

Then Chad phone rang up

"Hello" Chad said

"Chad come home right now "her mom was angry"

What have I done mom? Chad asked

"Your room is messed up" her mom said in an angry voice

"Ok im coming" Chad said and disconnected the phone

"Dude I have to go" Chad said

Ok bye troy said

When Chad was going Jason was at his door

"Oh my god! Jason alert" troy said

"Goodnight Jason" troy said in hurry

"Why is every night supposed to be good" Jason asked foolishly

Troy slammed and locked the door

"Jason and his stupid questions" Troy said

**The next day**

The picnic spot had a lake. The lake was deep

Troy and gabriella meet and said hi to each other

They were standing near the lake

They were discussing many topics

Suddenly a hand came and pushed them into river

End of chappie

WHOSE HAND WAS IT? WILL THEY SURVIVE? SEE IN NEXT CHAPPIE


End file.
